


Maybe Freckles Are Alright

by inaranzaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, HQ Rarepair, Insecurity, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Oblivious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru Has A Crush, Pining Oikawa Tooru (kinda), Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, im stuck in rarepair hell please help, oiyama supremacy, ok but kinda sorta lovers, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaranzaki/pseuds/inaranzaki
Summary: Oikawa and Yamaguchi have two very, very different views about the beauty standards.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Maybe Freckles Are Alright

  
It's another day where Yamaguchi wakes up and analyzes himself in the mirror. And per usual what he sees isn't to his liking. He would've frowned if he didn't hear his roommate come into his room.

Yamaguchi jumped a little, not expecting him to come back so soon. Normal people would’ve sent their roommate a text, or knocked at least. The brunette is far from normal and the freckled boy should've requested a dorm change as soon as he realized, but he didn't, because the brunette was an attractive person and tall, what kind of person would he be to reject the universe's gift?

"Good morning Oikawa." he smiles while Oikawa frowns "You're doing it again." his green eyes looked at him as if he’s grown three heads. “Whatever do you mean, roomie?” He turns his head back to the mirror and sighs to himself. He drags his brush through his tainted green hair, settling on brushing him to make him look somewhat decent. Over the years he learned his hair since that’s really the only thing he can control about his appearance. It’s all fine and dandy until said very attractive tall brunette spins Yamaguchi around to face him.

His warm brown eyes would be nice to look at normally, from a farther distance than they were now. A little too close now that he thinks about it.

“Freckles-” He starts but is rudely interrupted by the other.  
“How many times do I have to tell you these ugly things aren’t freckles?” He sighs frustrated with the world and himself. “Why would you even compare them to such a nice facial feature?” He stares into Oikawa’s eyes and he stares back, an unspoken staring contest that Oikawa ends up winning.   
With a huff he started again “I don’t see the problem, they’re cute on you."

The darker haired male had what seemed like a frown coming up on his face. He never liked his acne scars that blended in with his freckles, regardless of how tiny they were, they aren't supposed to be there. They contrast his face, it's the reason he got bullied as a kid. Memories from back then stick, especially the negative ones.

Suddenly he felt his face being grabbed by warm hands, calloused by years of playing volleyball.  
“Oikawa, let me go.” He protested, although he did nothing to move the setter’s hands. 

“Yama-chan, do you really not like these?” he began ignoring the protests, not leaving any room for the other to respond. “It’s alright, I'll help you learn to love them soon enough.” A light pink flush came across Yamaguchi’s skin, resulting in a smile from Oikawa. “See, you’re so cute and you don’t even know it.” 

“Oikawa, let me go,” He said again,this time he not really mean it. Instead of a release, Oikawa’s fingers traced Yamaguchi’s face. Each freckle and scar was touched under his delicate and warm finger. The other boy’s heart couldn’t keep up, neither could his mind. The light pink flush from earlier was slowly becoming more red than pink, and the pretty setter was enjoying the sight. 

As much as he hated the thought of pulling away right now, he still had morning classes to get to. He moved away despite everything in his body telling him to stay. Slowly, he stepped away from the taller male, still feeling the ghost of his warm fingers on his skin.

“Yama-channn, come back,” Oikawa whined almost instantly, reaching for Yamaguchi once more. The boy stepped out of his path and watched Oikawa grab the air. Yamaguchi chuckled at the sight.

“Mean.” he huffed, “Can I walk you to class at least?” Even though he had asked he was already putting on a jacket and some shoes. “Why bother asking if you’re just going to go no matter what I say?” The brunette just smiled and opened the door, awaiting the other boy to come join him.

While they walked to Yamaguchi’s class, he couldn’t help but realize how pathetic he looked next to Oikawa. The word pathetic rang in his head.  
His clear complexion, his outstanding confidence, his very nice to look at eyes. It’s not fair for him to be standing next to someone so sad and lonely. Why did he hang out with Yamaguchi? Why did he even speak to him? And what was with tracing his face in the dorm? It was just pity wasn’t it. It’s always just been pity from everyone.

“You know what I like about you the most, Yama-chan?” The words once again cut through his thoughts.  
“My brain to help you with your homework?” he answered, half seriously. What else could there be, nothing else was about him was that particularly interesting.

Oikawa stuck out his tongue “Wrong! It’s your freckles.”  
“You mean my acn-”  
“Freckles!” He interrupted with a smile on his face. “They’re like the stars, randomly placed in a beautiful arrangement.”

Taken aback, he looked Oikawa straight in his eyes, “You're a liar-” at that the brunette let out a quiet laugh. “So, I just poked and traced almost half of them for fun then?” The question lingered in the air as Yamaguchi kept his eyes on the ground, “Sorry Oi-”  
He felt a hand ruffle his hair. “I’ll tell you the same thing every single time.”

Yamaguchi felt his heart do a cartwheel, or three.

“Why,” he accidentally said out loud.  
“Why?” Oikawa repeated, “Well, I thought it was pretty evident now.”  
Yamaguchi waited for him to finish his thoughts while they were approaching the classroom door. He begged for time to slow down just to spend another minute with the boy he was walking with.

All too soon, they both stood in front of the door looking at each other before Oikawa suddenly gave him a kiss on the cheek “I have a crush on you, Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi’s face was red by now. He was watching Oikawa, who had a grin on his face, walk away as if nothing happened. He stood in the hallways and stared at the brunette until he was out of sight. Lost in thought, and confused at how someone so perfect like that could have a crush on him, of all the girls on campus, of all the guys, how and why him. He didn’t snap out of it until his classmate asked him to move in order to get into class.

Throughout the lecture, he couldn’t pay attention no matter how hard he tried. The phrase _“I have a crush on you, Yamaguchi.”_ rang through his head with no end. He put his head down on his desk, finally accepting two truths.

The first being freckles aren't that bad. 

The second?

Oikawa liked him.  
And Yamaguchi liked him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa and Yamaguchi, boyfriends, the end.


End file.
